Dessert
by XxXSecretLoveXxX
Summary: Dragon Queen. Maleficent and Regina decide to go out for dinner, but things take a different turn. For chapter 3... Well... The smut continues. Regina and Maleficent find themselves in a challenging position but they manage to make the most of it... And Emma ends up watching them...
1. Chapter 1

Maleficent and Regina sat at Granny's, having dinner. Henry was with Emma and the brunette didn't feel like cooking, so they went out.

It was already late and the diner was almost empty and at their spot in the far end of the room, they felt practically alone. They talked, sharing a dessert, sitting closely. The brunette was feeling rather indulgent and she offered her lover another bite of cake. Maleficent was only too happy to accept, and when she swallowed she leaned in, placing a soft, little kiss right under Regina's ear. And much to her surprise, the brunette shivered.

Maleficent didn't mean for it to be sexual… But now that she saw Regina's reaction, she had to do it again. So she leaned in closely, letting her breath linger against the other woman's neck, even gently rubbing her nose against the brunette's skin, before tracing her path with her tongue. The effect was instantaneous. Regina gasped, looking around nervously, while her hand flew to the dragon's thigh and she squeezed.

Neither of them meant for this. They always kept their intimacy private. They would never be ashamed, but they weren't very fond of public displays of affection either. What they shared was for them alone. But in the empty diner, as they stood so close to each other, Regina couldn't help but break the rules a little. Maleficent teased her, the mayor knew, but hardly cared. She wanted to be teased, she wanted the thrill of this. So she pressed her body to the blonde's as best she could. The heat was radiating off of her in waves and Regina welcomed it. She always has. In the past that heat made the brunette think of fires and revenge, of raging wars and victory. Now… Now Maleficent felt like coming home. She always knew what her ambitious little queen needed. And even after over thirty years, she still did.

The dragon sorceress took the invitation, smiling. She wrapped one of her hands around Regina so she could use the other one freely. She moved her fingers over tanned thighs as she whispered.

\- Do you like this, Regina? – She asked, her voice low and husky. The other woman only nodded, biting her lower lip in attempt to hide her excitement.  
\- Would you like it if I kissed your neck? – The blonde asked, her fingers still tracing unreadable patterns over smooth thighs as she spoke.

Another nod followed and the brunette fought the urge to squeeze her legs together. It was too soon for her to give away how much she enjoyed herself.

\- Where? – Was the question that followed and Maleficent placed a slow, wet kiss just above Regina's collarbone. – Would you like me to kiss you here? – She murmured and trailed her lips up. – Or should I move higher?

When she reached the spot under the brunettes ear, the same one she first kissed, Regina moaned, incapable of restraining herself, and very happy there was no one, but the dragon to hear it.

\- So where should I kiss you? – Maleficent asked again, her purr of a voice only arousing the brunette more. And she was quickly rewarded by a hand in her hair as the other woman whispered in need.  
\- Right there. I want your mouth and your tongue here. – Regina held tightly, but what she wanted never came, her body suddenly very aware of the smile that graced the dragon's face.

Maleficent moved her lips against the queen's ear, paying little attention to the pain she felt as she was still held.

\- I think you're lying to me. I think you want me much… Much lower than that… Your Majesty.

Everything inside Regina went to overdrive at the mention of her former title and the feeling of a hot hand parting her thighs, already halfway under her skirt.

She's been called that many times, by many people, but none of them ever made her aroused. Especially not the way Maleficent did. But they were all beneath her, they owed her their submission. The dragon sorceress… She had no reason to submit, nothing to gain. She did this for Regina. Because she wanted to. And it made the sound of it all the more alluring and sweet.

And Regina parted her thighs willingly, facing Maleficent, locking eyes with her, as long, pale fingers pushed away her underwear.

\- Is this where you want me? – The blonde teased, stroking gently, parting wet folds.

The brunette didn't speak. She couldn't. If she opened her mouth she'd scream with need. So she just nodded again, leaning in slowly so she could kiss full, pink lips. But Maleficent pulled away.

\- Tell me. – She insisted as a single finger pushed inside Regina and then moved away. Promising so much more… If only the former queen could say those words.

The brunette looked around nervously, taking a deep breath. She had to control her voice and right now it seemed as the most impossible task.

But she could try anyway.

\- Yes. – Regina whispered, eyes locking with the blue ones. – I want you so much.

Maleficent responded immediately, leaning in to claim soft lips, desperate to feel them caress hers, longing for them to open…

\- Last call! – Eugenia Lucas yelled from the kitchen, startling them both.

Regina growled, low in her throat and left money on the table. It was far more than what was needed, but she didn't care. As she pulled Maleficent for another kiss, smoke enveloped them both, taking them to a huge mansion…

This was far from over.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Any comments and reviews, anything you have to say, positive or otherwise is always welcome :)  
Also I'm considering in continuing this, so if you'd like that, let me know :)


	2. Indulgence

In just a few seconds they found themselves in a big, dark bedroom. After what happened in the diner Regina had very little patience left and now that they were finally alone, she didn't have to hold back.

Only the moonlight shone through the big windows and they both needed some time to adjust and when they did, the brunette started tugging at the other woman's clothes, fumbling with buttons.

But after their little interruption Maleficent didn't feel the need so sharply anymore and she never liked being rushed, so she let Regina take off her blazer, but made sure to take control of the kiss after that, pushing the brunette against the nearest wall and pinning her there. She held her hands firmly, but without any real force, just enough to show her she should keep them in place.

Regina complied, taking a deep breath and allowing the blonde to do as she pleased. Maleficent smiled, moving closer, her body firmly pressed against the smaller one. She made the brunette's skirt fall with a sharp tug, her hands caressing smooth legs teasingly, enjoying the way Regina squirmed. It excited the blonde, the way her lover reacted to being teased, the way her head fell back, the way her hands scratched pointlessly. Maleficent used to love this game when they were together in the Enchanted Forest, but here, their love-making so far has always been needy, full of unspent desire and too many years of frustration. But now… Now she wanted to indulge a little.

She dragged one of her hands up, between parted thighs, stroking Regina through her underwear.

\- Do you still want me here? – She asked and kissed her girlfriend.  
\- You know I do. – The brunette answered breathless, pressing her body against the dragon, wanting so much more than the slow strokes she was now receiving.

But instead of getting it, Maleficent's hand retracted, moving slowly up, unbuttoning her shirt, looking intently in dark brown eyes. But she didn't remove it, she left it open and then claimed full red lips in another kiss, her hands exploring every inch of naked skin. And Regina growled, desperate for some real attention to her body.

But the brunette wasn't the sweet young girl the dragon sorceress had known in the past. She was powerful and strong and what she wanted, she took. And as the last of her patience dissolved, Regina pushed back, holding the blonde tightly as they moved toward the bed and they both fell.

Maleficent was surprised, but far from shocked and she quickly rolled them over, straddling the brunette mayor and with the help of some magic, holding her hands above her head in invisible bonds. Regina tugged on them for good measure, but she knew there was no escape, not if the dragon didn't want her to.

\- Mal… What are you doing? – She asked, trying and failing to sound composed and calm.  
\- It seems you've gotten very used to getting your own way, Regina. – Maleficent almost purred in delight. – You're impatient too. And until we correct that… - She added a pause for dramatic effect. – We'd have to do things a little differently.

The blonde didn't specify how, but Regina understood. The more she fought the dragon, the more she resisted, the longer she'd have to wait for her release. They used to do that, she remembered. And she wanted to think she's better at it than she used to be. So instead of struggling she lay back, relaxing on her bed with a smile.

But Maleficent knew her, she knew the things that would the other woman crazy and she had no intention of taking it easy on her. She stood up, walking away from the bed, taking a place where most of her body could be seen under the light and started undressing, every bit of her clothing falling away while Regina watched with hungry eyes. Her milky, white skin almost glowed, perfectly smooth. And as the underwear fell away too, the brunette was mesmerized. The woman was so impossibly beautiful, it was hard to look away. And the closer she got on her way back to the bed, the more of her Regina wanted to feel. She wanted to wrap her hands around Maleficent, touch every bit of skin while getting lost in the blue eyes, which now looked even more mysterious and hypnotic.

And as Maleficent climbed on the bed, straddling the former queen once more, Regina almost gasped as the incredibly hot body pressed to hers. She knew it was part of the blonde… That fire… But somehow that first touch always caught her unprepared. The dragon sorceress leaned down, their lips almost touching again, while her hands caressed the brunette gently. She loved the feeling of skin under her fingertips, the way anticipation built, until it was unbearable. She loved pouring gasoline in the fire, till the flames burned so hot, that even she couldn't stand them any longer.

Surprisingly Regina resisted. She lay motionless on the bed, tempted by the woman above her, so terribly hungry for her, but still very much in control. And Maleficent only smiled. She loved a challenge and the opportunity to fully enjoy this, instead of spearing her girlfriend.

In an instant she moved away and left kisses all over Regina's neck, mouth descending slowly till she reached her chest.

\- Did you know, Regina, you've always been my favorite drug. I've tried many… - Maleficent whispered, randomly leaving kisses on the naked skin she found. – I even invented one… - She casually mentioned as her magic made the brunettes bra disappear. – But you… You're the one I could never get enough of. – The blonde said and took a nipple in her mouth.

And Regina couldn't help but moan, at the honest words as much as the stimulation, and her heart started beating a little faster.

\- The way you taste, your broken cries and whimpers, the way your body moves… Seeing you get lost in pleasure… - The sorceress said, dipping her tongue in Regina's bellybutton. – It makes me so wet for you, Regina.

Maleficent talked as if it was the most natural thing to say, almost casually, lost in thought and the brunette gasped. She had never heard the dragon talk this way. Not once in the decades she'd known her. The sorceress was never one for romantic exclamations and declarations of love. Her words were never meant to be kind or tender. Maleficent was honest. It's one of the things Regina loved most about her. So hearing sound this way was surprising.

But the sight of the blonde running her hands over her own body left the former queen breathless. Maleficent palmed her breasts and squeezed, her head back and her long hair falling freely around her. She turned it into art, moving gracefully and excruciatingly slow, holding Regina's gaze, making sure she wouldn't miss any of it. She was a vision. The kind of which her lover had never seen before. And before Regina could think better of it, she moved up, until her bonds pulled her down.

The blonde smiled, hands moving lower, scratching down her ribcage with sharp, red-painted fingernails that dug deep enough to leave marks. And Regina hated it, hated that she couldn't be the one to replace those hands, that she couldn't kiss away that smirk… And as Maleficent let her hand wander lower and circle her clit, Regina hated that she had to watch as the pleasure that was hers to give, the blonde took herself. No, Regina wouldn't beg… It was too soon for that. Even though what she wanted was so close.

\- Mal… - A little warning of a growl escaped her, before she could stop it.

But the sorceress ignored her, eyes closing as her hands moved between wet folds and she slipped her fingers inside.

The throaty moan that filled the room was so wanton and seductive that the brunette squeezed her legs together, her own arousal all too evident and even harder to ignore. Regina wasn't sure if she wanted to be free so she could make the dragon scream, or so she could have a way to relieve at least some of the tension.

As it seemed she was allowed neither, as her lover pushed those long fingers inside herself.

\- Gods, you always feel so good, Regina. – Maleficent spoke again, her hand moving faster.

And the brunette wouldn't look away if she wanted to. And she didn't even want to pretend. Her eyes were glued to the spot between the other woman's thighs, mouth slightly parted, her entire being focused on one thing and one thing alone. Maleficent. And by her erratic movements, it seemed she was close. And Regina wanted to be able to make her hands stop, she wanted to be the one to make that beautiful woman scream with pleasure.

\- Mal, please… - The brunette openly begged. She didn't care any longer. – Let me.

The plea was not lost to the blonde and she forced her eyes open, her hand never stopping. She leaned down, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

\- Don't you see, sweet girl. – Maleficent whispered, voice low and husky. – You _are_ doing this to me. – She sounded breathless, almost completely lost. – You're all it takes.

At the last words her voice broke and her soft cries and moans filled the silent room as she fell over the edge, body trembling and shaking, face buried in Regina's neck.

And the brunette could do nothing, but let it happen. It frustrated her, more than she would ever admit. But it also excited her. Seeing Maleficent fall apart, hearing her say those words, knowing that the blonde would never lie, knowing she was the reason this beautiful, powerful woman trembled in pleasure and desire…

So when she moved up to kiss Regina, she responded eagerly, her whole body arching up to feel as much of the blonde as possible.

\- That was quite wonderful. – Maleficent sighed in a cheerful voice, lifting herself so she could stand on her knees again.

And the brunette noticed right away that her girlfriend was only now removing her hand, her wetness coating the long fingers. Regina took a deep breath, her thighs desperately pressing together for relief.

\- Would you like a taste of what you do to me? – Maleficent offered, her hand already moving up until it was above the mayor's mouth.

Regina opened it without hesitation and locked eyes with the blonde, slowly licking the fingers that were offered to her, moving her tongue over them seductively, before taking them in. She sucked eagerly, provoking the dragon. And she was even a little unwilling to let them go as Maleficent pulled away.

\- Mm… No one tastes quite like you. – Regina said. – You've always been my favorite. – She wanted to entice the dragon, provoke her even.

But Maleficent just kissed her neck, slow and tender. And as she licked right under the brunette's ear, she trashed against the bed, a moan escaping her and her dark eyes popping open. Regina had no idea her body would react so strongly.

\- What a beautiful sight you are. – The blonde whispered, moving lower, licking and nipping her way down, until she was positioned between spread legs.

And Regina was so wet, she practically soaked the sheets, the inside of her thighs glistening in the moonlight, making Maleficent grin in delight once more, before she started slowly licking it away. It reminded the brunette of a cat, that was now torturing her, taking her sweet time and delaying what Regina needed for quite some time now. And then she made sure to do the same to the other side, not missing a single drop.

The former queen was ready to crawl up the walls with need by the time she was done. But the blonde had no intention of giving her girlfriend what she wanted just yet. Instead she ran her fingers through wet folds idly, providing no real stimulation.

\- Mal, please. – Regina begged a second time tonight, voice filled with desperation and want.

And the blonde looked up coyly, fingers never stopping their movement.

\- What is it, my love? – She asked innocently, as if she didn't see the woman squirming, her body pleading for more.  
\- Please, no more teasing. – She breathed out softly, eyes staring at the sealing unseeingly.  
\- All you had to do is ask. – Maleficent smiled and pushed two fingers inside.

Regina moaned, loud and uncontrolled, her precious composure shattered. The blonde's long fingers stroking inside her, making pleasure flood her senses, pushing away everything else. The dragon sorceress was overwhelming her completely and the brunette hardly felt when Maleficent straddled one of her legs, pressing her center in a strong thigh and grinding against it in synchrony with the movements of her hand.

They both let the feeling carry them and soon Regina was getting close, she could feel it, her muscles straining, the wave building up… And then the hand was gone. Her body felt the loss right away, she was being denied release, and her eyes opened right away, only to see Maleficent moving against her while she licked her fingers clean.

\- What the hell! – Regina exclaimed, anger bubbling inside her. She was so close. But the blonde already knew that, she had felt the brunette tighten and her walls contracting… It was the reason she stopped.  
\- Not yet, Regina. – She murmured, her movements turning erratic.

The mayor wanted to say something, anything, she wanted to be mad, she should have been furious. But she was mesmerized. The way Maleficent's body arched and trembled, her soft moans and the way she refused to look away from Regina… It was all so incredibly arousing and the brunette could hardly stand it. She felt ever nerve-ending on edge, every part of her focusing on the woman above her, even though her clit throbbed, because she was so, so close…

While watching the exquisite body above her move, Regina could almost forgive the fact the she had been denied satisfaction. Just for the moment, she wanted to see Maleficent fall apart.

\- Cum for me, beautiful. – She whispered, her voice hoarse and dangerously low.

Maleficent followed, lips parted and mesmerizing blue eyes fixated on Regina as the waves of pleasure washed over her once more. She didn't even dare blink, because the brown eyes directed at her with such care, adoration and love were the most magnificent thing she'd ever seen and she wanted to remember every second of this.

Her hand on Regina's sternum was the only thing that kept her from falling. Now that her legs were shaky, but Maleficent seemed content.

\- Well this was fun. – She said in a giddy tone and the brunette gave her a stern, disapproving look.

\- More for you, than me. – She murmured.

Maleficent made a fake little pout.

\- Have I been neglecting you, my love? – She asked already moving lower so she could take her previous position between Regina's legs. – Tell me, your Majesty, what should I do to make it up to you?

The brunette's royal title sounded very much like a tease, but it sent shivers down Regina's spine regardless.

\- Make me cum. – She growled, all traces of her composure or patience lost.

Maleficent licked a straight line over the brunette's pussy, making Regina gasp, lifting her hips, desperate for more.

\- Like that? – The dragon asked, perhaps unwisely, prolonging the moment.  
\- Yes, just like that! – The brunette responded.

And this time the sorceress complied, lowering her head so she could devour the beautiful queen. Because no matter what title they gave her in this land, or any other, to her, this woman would always be royalty. And she reveled in the way Regina cried out and moaned, the way she thrusted her hips up. She loved the taste of her and all the little things she did to show Maleficent just how much she enjoyed it.

\- Oh God, don't stop! – Regina exclaimed as she neared her orgasm. She couldn't bare another delay.  
\- As you wish… My queen. – Maleficent whispered, pulling away just long enough to say the words.

As she felt Regina arch up again, Maleficent released her hands. And the second the brunette felt she was free, her hands were already holding blonde hair, keeping the other woman in place as her orgasm took over. And it was one of the best she'd ever had. Spreading through her, wave after delicious wave, until nothing remained. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she had no control, no way to stop or fight the feeling of complete and unadulterated pleasure that ravaged her body.

Even after it was over, she lay there, motionless and carefree. And maleficent joined her, lazily drawing with invisible lines over her skin. But not for long.

After she recovered, Regina switched their places, making sure the dragon's hands and legs were bound, spread apart and unable to be freed or even moved.

\- What have I done to deserve such rough treatment, Regina? – Maleficent asked in a mockingly hurt voice, but she was calm, merely playing.

The mayor leaned down slowly.

\- You know what you did. – She whispered low and dangerous.  
\- Didn't I apologize? – She said with a pout.  
\- I don't believe you did… - Regina said. – And I don't think you're really sorry, either.  
\- What can I do to convince you, your Majesty? – The dragon teased.

Knowing she had complete control over Maleficent made the brunette's head swim with ideas and Regina smirked once more at the mention of her royal title. Oh yes, by the time the sun came up, the blonde would be begging her…

\- You'll find out soon enough…

* * *

Thank you again for taking the time to read. I hope you liked it and if you did, comments and reviews, anything you have to say, good or otherwise is always welcome.


	3. Unexpected

_\- You'll find out soon enough…_

Regina was about to say more, but a loud banging on her front door startled both her and Maleficent. Who would dare disturb them in such an hour?

The brunette freed her girlfriend. She wasn't happy about it, not in the least, but if she didn't, the dragon would probably burn her alive later… Regina put on a robe and started walking down the stairs, more than annoyed when the banging repeated. The blonde stayed behind, using her magic to properly dress and then teleport just in time to see Regina open the door with a swing… And she froze in place when she saw none other than her sheriff.

\- Miss Swan, what are you doing here so late? – Regina demanded. – Do you know what time it is?  
\- Yes, Madam Mayor, I know. This isn't a social call. I'm here on official police business.

Regina could only stare at her.

\- Police business? What are you talking about?

Without acknowledging the brunette, Emma walked passed her into the house, her eyes stopping at Maleficent.

\- Maleficent… You're under arrest. – The sheriff said with more than a little amount of personal satisfaction. 

* * *

Emma Swan hated the night shift. Nothing ever happened at night in this small town. Anything hardly ever happened during the day! So she decided to get some food, before Granny's closed, otherwise, she'd have nothing to eat, as well as nothing to do.

But before she could enter the diner, her eyes stopped at two women. She could see them through the window. Regina! And her "friend" Maleficent. They were touching and kissing and had the diner not been empty, anyone could have seen!

And as she walked away, heading for the patrol car, she told herself it had been because they were breaking the law. But she knew better than to lie to herself for long. It was because of that stab in the gut she felt as realization washed over her… One after the other, truths hit her as she drove. All those times Regina was close to her, that gleam in her eyes when they talked… They were all signals. And she missed them. She missed her chance. And now another woman was kissing Regina, another shared her bed… And God, she hated herself for that, but Emma Swan was jealous of Maleficent.

So she drove to the station and unlocked her drawer. He had something special for the dragon.

With all the magical creatures and users in town and her mastery over magic… Questionable… Emma wanted to have an insurance policy. So five months ago she went and asked Belle for a spell. A spell that would make any form of bonds unbreakable and inescapable to anyone with magic. And she created her special set of cuffs. Her little secret she kept hidden… Until now.

With those in hand she left the station and headed for the mayoral house. Once there she hesitated. This would make Regina furious. Did she really want to piss off that woman? Did she really?

But her own anger clouded her rational thinking, taking control of her… It should have been her in the diner. It should have been her in this house right now. It could have been.

Instead she was out in the cold… 

* * *

\- Under arrest? – Regina almost screamed. – On what charges? You have _**no**_ right to do this Miss Swan! Whatever your quarrel with me, leave Maleficent out of this!

Emma glared at the brunette, at the fierceness with which she defended the dragon.

\- This isn't personal, madam Mayor. – She almost spat the words. – We got a call at the station that your _friend_ here has been spotted, participating in indecent behavior in public. I have no choice but to arrest her.

Regina was beside herself. She wanted to scream and destroy, she had enough anger to burn down the town. But she thought better of it. If she said she was Maleficent' companion for the evening, Emma might lock her up too. No, She had to let the infuriating sheriff play her silly game, and by morning Regina would have taken Maleficent out of that cell… And then Emma Swan would pay. Dearly. But for now she needed to let her have this victory.

So the brunette calmed, bottling her anger up, carefully saving it for later as she smiled.

\- Do what you must. But this isn't over. – Regina moved aside, letting the two blondes walk out.

Maleficent said nothing. She stood motionless and almost indifferent as Emma handcuffed her. She had observed the exchange carefully and one from Regina was enough. The dragon sorceress knew her girlfriend well. If she wasn't saying anything, then she had a plan and she didn't want the sheriff to know about it. And Maleficent was going to go along with this. Even if all she wanted was to turn into a dragon and rain fire on that foolish girl who thought she could lay her hands on her and not suffer the consequences.

As they rode to the station, neither of them spoke. The silence fell heavy and uncomfortable between them, but neither wanted to break it.

But as Maleficent was harshly shoved into the holding cell her patience broke and she almost growled at the sheriff.

\- I hope you know these can't hold me.

Emma laughed.

\- Oh, trust me, they can. I came prepared. – Her gleeful little comments sounded almost like a hiss as she spoke… Dangerous. Threatening. – Dragon or not, there's no way you can get out of those.

The words were meant to remind the woman how helpless she was. But Maleficent smiled. She could see right through the anger and the pain, straight to the heart of the problem.

\- Regina won't allow this. – The dragon spoke calmly.  
\- You may have fooled her, you may have her, but never forget, Regina isn't the only power in town…

And as the words slipped out of her mouth, Emma realized her mistake. And it was too late. Maleficent was already smiling. She knew!

\- And you want her.

The sheriff turned her back. She couldn't win this one. She could only lose more. 

* * *

As Regina watched Emma shove Maleficent into the patrol car, her anger bubbled again. The fool! How dare she do this? What right did she have?

God, she wanted to trash the kitchen. And every room after that! It was preposterous! Regina knew they hadn't been seen. But how did Emma know? Unless… Like the last few pieces of a puzzle, all the facts started to fit together and the brunette smiled. Not one of her relaxed smiles she saved for Henry and Mal, it wasn't the kind she flashed at town meetings either. No, it was her Evil Queen smile… Yes, she could definitely use this.

But what was she going to do about Maleficent? She couldn't leave her alone at the station, handcuffed… Trapped. Just as before. No, she wouldn't do that to her again.

So she waited, dressing quickly, looking at the clock, counting down the minutes that would take them to reach the station and adding a few more for booking and procedures, before she could safely teleport herself.

When she did, the room was dark and she took a few seconds for her eyes to readjust.

\- Mal? – She called softly. The place was small and dragons have really good hearing. She knew she'd be heard.  
\- Regina? – A voice responded and the brunette followed it in the dark.

She could see a little better and she recognized the form of a body, seated and slouched on the small bed.

Regina teleported herself in the cell in an instant, hands embracing her girlfriend gently.

\- Are you all right, dear? Did Miss Swan hurt you? – She asked concerned.

Maleficent was startled to feel the hands around her, but quickly settled into the embrace.

\- No, don't worry. – She whispered smiling. – I, on the other hand, promise nothing, when I get out of here. – The dragon added angrily.

Regina smiled. Now that was the sorceress she knew and loved.

\- Oh, don't worry, my love, she will get punished for this. – The brunette promised and leaned back, pulling the blonde with her so they could lay back together.

After a few minutes of silence, Maleficent spoke.

\- You don't have to stay here, Regina. Go home and sleep in your bed. – She said firmly.

Her voice didn't waver, but her body gave her away. She nestled herself closer to the smaller body. And Regina knew. Her girlfriend could show strength and bravery all she liked. But she didn't want to be left alone in the dark.

\- It's your bed too. The brunette said simply. – It wouldn't be the same without you. – She added sweetly and left a kiss on the blonde's temple.

Maleficent turned around, facing Regina and smiled.

\- What do you think, dear? Was it worth our trouble? – She asked, before kissing the brunette.

She wanted to distract herself from the dark thoughts and the reality of her situation.

The mayor didn't respond right away, wanting to fully enjoy their kiss and the feeling of the incredibly hot body against her.

\- Nothing was worth having to see you taken away by Emma Swan. – She answered, stroking long blond hair soothingly.  
\- Speaking of her… She's infatuated with you. – Maleficent added indifferently, almost as if she didn't care. But Regina knew her better than that. The dragon wanted to know if she had anything to worry about, if the sheriff's feeling were reciprocated.  
\- I suspect the same thing after tonight. – The brunette admitted. – She must have known I was with you, she knew right away that you were at the mansion, but she chose to conveniently forget about that. But none of it matters. By morning you'll be out of here. And as for her… She can keep wishing, because you're the only one I want, my love.

Maleficent was touched by the kind, sweet words. Both she and Regina have never been good with sharing their feelings. And they didn't have to. They understood each other. But hearing her say it, still made her heart flutter. And she kissed the brunette, long and gentle, cupping Regina's cheek.

\- At least she didn't find me upstairs, magically bound and naked. – Maleficent teased. – That would have been the end of my dignity.

The mayor laughed.

\- I would never let that happen.  
\- It's rather unfortunate… She could have at least showed up after we finished. – The blonde murmured and pulled Regina closer.

The brunette felt a shiver spread over her body at the words, at the thought of what they were doing, of how much they could have done… And that's when an idea popped in her head. It was obscene and dangerous and so very alluring. Before the sheriff interrupted them, she had Maleficent bound, she was going to have her way with the woman… So why not here. The fact that she was really incarcerated would only add to the fantasy, it would create a sense of truthfulness to the encounter…  
Regina suddenly stood up and out of the small bed and extended her arm to the blonde, who looked at her in confusion.

\- What are you doing, darling? – She asked, but took the hand anyway, her movements restricted by the handcuffs.

Regina looked down.

\- She didn't remove them? How dare she? She knows are to be taken off, since you're in a holding cell! – The brunette was enraged anew.  
\- I don't believe she knows how… They're enchanted to be irremovable, by a person who has magic. – The blonde explained with an unamused face, looking up at her girlfriend.

The mayor scoffed. Of course Emma Swan would make the rookie move to enchant an object and not know how to handle it properly afterwards. But that was a good thing for her this evening. She could use it. And it made her smile.

Meanwhile Maleficent got up slowly, still holding the brunette's hand.

\- So why are we getting up? – The dragon asked.  
\- Because… - Regina trailed off, pulling the blonde closer and spinning her around until her back hit the metal bars. – You've been very bad today and you haven't received your punishment yet. – The brunette purred and dragged the dragon's hands up, above her head. 

* * *

They were so consumed by each other that neither of them heard the approaching footsteps in the station. Emma felt bad about leaving the dragon handcuffed and she spent the last hour looking for a way to take them off. She wondered for a few minutes, debating whether she should remove them or not, but her good nature took over and she headed back. After hearing voices in the station however, she chose to stay hidden for a while… See what would follow. But she never expected that she would see Regina standing the cell, holding Maleficent against the bars. At first she thought she was attacking the dragon, but soon realized that her movements weren't rough. They seemed intimate. Emma was intrigued. In the diner the two of them seemed gentle and even sweet with each other. Now the dynamic had changed and the sheriff wanted to see what would happen next. 

* * *

In the small cell Maleficent was about to protest, especially since they had been seen once already, but the soft lips on her neck killed any chance she had of doing that. It felt way too good and she would never stay in the way of her own pleasure. And there was also Regina's suggestive words, implying something dark and dangerous that awoke something primal inside her. So she let the brunette touch her, spreading her legs a little wider, so the brunette could place one of her own between them. It felt so good that she could almost forget where she was…

Until the mayor pulled on her shirt, hard enough to rip it open with a smug little smile. But Maleficent liked it. She enjoyed seeing the passion in Regina's eyes and how excited she was about their little game.

\- Have I really earned this, Regina? – She asked a little breathless, knowing it would provoke the brunette further, inhaling deeply after her bra disappeared with just a touch from the brunette.  
\- You've earned much worse after what you did. – The former queen growled at her, pulling her legs wider apart and shredding her skirt when it prevented any further movement.

Maleficent had never been treated this way before, not even by Regina, but her body responded eagerly, wetness pooling between her thighs, making her wish she didn't have those damned handcuffs on, so she could touch her girlfriend.

She tried to lower her hands, get some sort of contact, but the brunette pushed them back up, roughly holding them against the bars and the dragon sorceress moaned.

\- Don't you dare move. – Regina growled at her and bit her neck, hard enough to leave a lasting mark.

And surprisingly Maleficent settled, letting her head fall back, so she could give the mayor more space.

Regina smiled, dragging her hands down the blonde's body, over firm breasts and stiff nipples, that begged to be touched, moving lower, down her stomach, scratching… Not hard enough to bruise, but firm enough to make Maleficent hiss.

The brunette moved even lower, getting bolder, playing with the waistband of black, satin panties, stroking her girlfriend through her underwear.

\- Now… Before our little interruption, you wanted to convince me you were sorry. Did you mean that, dear?

Maleficent groaned in frustration. They were in a cell and she was half-naked and magically bound. Was this really the best time for teasing and games? Not that she didn't like those. Quite the contrary in fact… Just less so when she was at a disadvantage. But she also saw the appeal in this, she saw Regina's eyes sparkle with excitement at the thought of this. So she decided she would play along.

\- Of course, my love. – She managed sweetly, although breathless.

But instead of receiving what she desired, Maleficent felt Regina's hand retracting, one of them taking hold of her throat with a malicious smile.

\- For someone who says she's sorry, you seem to be enjoying yourself quite a lot, dear… Or does the idea of getting punished excite you?

Regina's words felt like an aphrodisiac, injected directly into her blood. Maleficent felt the arousal spread over her even more and then concentrating at the apex of her thighs, hot and demanding… Impossible to ignore, making the blonde moan, wanton and unrestrained.

The mayor noticed it right away, the instant effect, her words had and she smiled victoriously… And then moved away, taking a few steps back while Maleficent looked at her, confused and frustrated she wasn't being touched any longer.

\- You're not sorry at all. – Regina said matter-of-factly and sat on the bed, letting her skirt ride up and expose more of her, entice the dragon even more.

The blond sorceress wanted to follow, hands getting down and making a step before the brunette's voice stopped her. She desperately wanted to feel more of her girlfriend's hands all over her, she wanted to feel those lips against hers, she wanted to kiss them till they were both sore… And she was being denied.

\- Don't you dare move from that spot. – The mayor sounded cold and dangerous.

Maleficent complied, slowly pressing her back to the metal bars and lifting her hands above her head.

She wasn't scared. Not of Regina. Never her. But she could see her girlfriend enjoyed their little game and the blonde was more than happy to play along. If it made the brunette happy, she liked it too. Especially because power suited Regina. When she was relaxed and happy, that's when she was the most beautiful. But power gave her a special brand of energy that made her irresistible to almost anyone.

So Maleficent had to find another way to appeal to her.

\- Please, Regina. I'm sorry. Let me prove it to you. – She was breathless and so turned on that her attempt to show her true feelings about her insubordination was barely audible and the brunette ignored it.  
\- All right, approach.

And the dragon did, slowly, like a predator, stalking it's pray, ready to pounce at any second. It was in her nature to be dominating. She was a hunter. Far more powerful than a mere mortal. She could overpower Regina easily, take what she wanted regardless. But she didn't. She knelt instead. Big, blue eyes imploring and full of desire.

The mayor looked at her, one of her hands gently stroking the other woman's cheek.

\- You know… - She trailed off, almost as if lost in thought. – I've always liked the way my name sounds… That is when you say it. But you've proven tonight that there's no sweeter sound than hearing you call me "My Queen". – She whispered, moving her thumb over soft lips and gasping when Maleficent took it into her mouth, slowly moving her tongue over it with an appreciative moan as a shiver ran down her spine.

When Regina took her hand away, the dragon smiled gently, one of those rare smiles that reflected her inner tenderness and loving spirit.

\- Please, let me properly apologize… My Queen.

It was a rare treat indeed. Maleficent wouldn't be caught dead doing something like this for anyone else. But Regina was special to her. And yet it was more than that. The blonde knew her girlfriend would never do this out of desire to control her, she wouldn't humiliate her… The brunette would never think any less of her or treat her any differently for it. So Maleficent indulged her, submitting to the other woman's desire and reveling the way Regina was left breathless at the sight of her, nodding in a silent agreement.

The blonde slid her hands up the brunette's thighs, moving away her skirt and slowly pulling down the underwear, feeling the wetness that covered it, reminding her of how much her own legs were covered in the evidence of her desire. But she stayed still, waiting for Regina's signal. And she didn't have to wait for long… 

* * *

From her darkened corner, Emma watched, hidden from the two women. She felt so guilty… Dirty, actually, for spying on them. But she couldn't tear her gaze away. Regina was a work of art. Her every word, every movement, every little thing she did to the dragon, excited the sheriff. After watching Maleficent kneel for Regina, seeing the mayor spread her legs eagerly and wantonly… Emma couldn't bare this. She was wet and the brunette's voice sounded so seductive and passionate… Emma was helpless. She unbuttoned her jeans slowly, considering for a moment what she was about to do. Emma Swan… The savior! She didn't feel at all like a hero in this moment. Her face flushed, her breathing shallow as she hid, her eyes trained on Regina, on her face, her gestures… And then she surrendered, slipped one of her hands inside… 

* * *

Regina took a moment to really look at the dragon, at her beauty. And she felt so damn lucky to have her, to be able to share this with her. To have this woman look at her so tenderly, to have her willing and eager. And she didn't want to delay any longer.

\- Go ahead, dear, show me. – The brunette whispered, giving the permission the other woman was waiting for.

Maleficent leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on Regina's knee, moving up slowly, taking her time to worship the perfect body that was hers, that was offered to her, generously and without hesitation.

The mayor spread her legs more, giving the dragon sorceress better access, reveling in the wonderful feeling of a talented tongue moving between wet folds, over her clit, circling it again and again, licking away every drop of her arousal with an appreciative moan of pure satisfaction. And it all felt wonderful.

Regina buried her fingers in blond hair for a second time that evening. But this time was different. It wasn't rushed and desperate, born out of fear that Maleficent might move away. No, this time she was stroking golden curls in appreciation. Not just for her girlfriend's indulgence to her fantasy, but also to remind Maleficent that despite this little game, the feelings between them remained strong and still very loving.

And Regina could hardly take it. Her heart pounding, her mind going blank, her muscles straining as her girlfriend licked her, devoting her entire attention to her pleasure. The brunette wanted to scream. She settled for the soft moans that filled the room instead, hating that she couldn't fully show the dragon how satisfying and wonderful this felt.

As her orgasm built up and then washed over her, Regina laid back, letting the waves of pleasure overwhelm her completely, letting her body feel every stroke of the blonde's tongue and just enjoy.

When it was over, she let Maleficent pull away a little, licking her clean of any remnant of her arousal, while Regina recovered. 

* * *

Emma wanted so badly to cum with the brunette, spare herself some more shame, but she couldn't do it. She moved her hand furiously, almost painfully, but it was too soon. Regina's moans made her whole body shiver with desire, watching her fall on the bed, shaking and breathless, was the most arousing thing she'd ever seen in her life, but it wasn't enough… So despite herself, despite everything that told her to just leave, she stayed… Incapable of looking away. 

* * *

The brunette's energy came back quickly and she pulled Maleficent up, pushing her up against the bars again, but she didn't want to tease anymore. Instead, she pulled the panties down, careless if the blonde managed to remove them from their spot around her ankles, before she positioned her fingers at the other woman's entrance.

\- Hands above your head. – Regina ordered. – We wouldn't want to think you're disobeying me, now, would we? - She whispered, before licking the shell of the dragon's ear, entering her slowly, wanting Maleficent to feel every inch of her fingers sliding in.

The blond sorceress complied, holding her hands up, squeezing the metal rods tightly, while Regina touched her. She was so turned on that her body ached for more and when the mayor didn't speed up, Maleficent did it for her, pushing herself against the brunette's fingers and moaning with satisfaction. 

* * *

The sheriff complied as well, one of her hands lifting above her head and while she watched with hungry eyes, the other one never stopped it's movement on her clit. She wanted this. To be against those bars, to have Regina whisper in her ear… And while she touched herself, she imagined it was. 

* * *

Regina wanted to just watch for a while, soak in the image of her girlfriend, head thrown back, breathing heavily, her body arching so she could feel more of the fingers inside her… Fucking herself shamelessly.

The brunette could hardly believe someone could look that beautiful or carefree.

\- Please, My Queen… - Maleficent panted, bringing Regina back from her thoughts. – I need…

But the dragon sorceress never got the chance to finish. She felt her girlfriend shift, her thumb pressing gently against the blonde's clit and making small circles.

\- Is that what you need? – The brunette whispered, using her other hand to hold Maleficent, her fingers gradually speeding up. – Such a naughty girl, begging me for more. 

* * *

At her hiding spot, Emma sped up too, focusing on Regina's voice, imagining how wonderful it would feel to be in the dragon's place right now, imagining the fingers that circled her clit roughly, belonged to the brunette herself. 

* * *

The words didn't discourage Maleficent. She could never be ashamed of her need, or the things that brought her pleasure. In fact, the way Regina spoke excited her.

\- Does that feel good? – The mayor's voice rang again, demanding and full of lust.

She loved knowing that after all the years, after everything they've been through, she could still leave this woman breathless.

\- Yes, My Queen, please, don't stop.

But Regina had no intention to. She wanted Maleficent desperate for relies, she wanted her shaking and moaning. She wanted her to cum.

So she sped up even more, her hand suddenly starting to hurt from the intensity, her muscles going sore… It was incredible how insatiable the blond sorceress could be. She had orgasmed twice this evening, and yet her hips moved in synch with the brunette, demanding more.  
The dragon had a talent for adapting, sensing what others needed, or wanted, and she had adapted to this fantasy quite fast. She wanted to embrace Regina, hold her close and kiss her, but she refrained from moving, and even when her hips moved, she wanted to help her girlfriend, not defy her. She remained perfectly submissive, because it gave the mayor pleasure.

\- Turn around. – Regina ordered suddenly, her hand retracting. But she didn't give time for Maleficent to even process her words, before she spun her around herself.

The blonde allowed the rough movement, bending down, allowing the mayor better access and her hands found purchase on the one thing that kept her in this cell. That's when the hand returned once more, fingers sliding inside her, pumping fast and unforgiving.

\- Have you learned your lesson, dear? – The brunette said through clenched teeth, feeling her girlfriend getting closer.  
\- Yes! – The dragon moaned out. She could barely respond. She was so close, she couldn't think at all. – I… I shouldn't tease you… Your Majesty.

The words came out ragged, moaned out as the blonde reached the edge.

\- There's my good girl. – Regina praised with a smile. – Now touch yourself, beautiful, because I want you to cum for me.

Maleficent whimpered in return, her hands moving between her legs, so she could rub her clit, focusing on the fingers inside her. And when the brunette started thrusting harder, she came, her legs barely holding her, with some help from Regina no doubt, as she shook in pleasure. 

* * *

And she wasn't the only one. Emma came too. Her face pressed against the wall and her hand, working relentlessly between her legs. She hated it… That she watched them, that she enjoyed herself this much, that Regina's voice made her tremble, that seeing Maleficent bent over as the mayor fucked her, made her walls contract. She hated herself for this. But the pleasure came anyway.

And then she hated the jealous voice inside her head that still whispered that she should have been the one in that cell.

In that moment she chose to leave. Because the tender kisses Regina left on the dragon's back broke her heart… She humiliated herself enough already. She didn't want to hurt herself too. 

* * *

She looked at the keys for a moment… Considering. But she didn't want to interrupt. And a part of her whispered that apparently, Maleficent didn't mind the cuffs, so staying with them wouldn't really be that hard for her.

When it was all over, Regina took the blonde's hands in hers, guiding her… And as they lay together, they kissed, tender and slow.

\- We're having quite an evening. – Maleficent murmured between kisses, her body relaxing in the warm embrace of her girlfriend.  
\- Indeed we are. And falling asleep next to you is the perfect ending to it. - The brunette agreed, nuzzling her face in the other woman's neck and closing her eyes in contentment.

The blond sorceress smiled, embracing the smaller body more comfortably. This world was strange and new to her. But if she had Regina, she wouldn't need anything else. She would make this town her home, because her heart had already found one in the woman nestled in her arms.

* * *

Ok... Thank you all for reading. ^^ I finished this at 4 in the morning so any spelling, grammar mistakes, or any typos... Well they happen, especially, if english isn't your first language, but i try to avoid them. Also... Sorry for the lines, but formating text here is a little more difficult and there are things that I'm not alowed to do, sooo... That was the only way i could separate the different moments in the story.

This was a prompt from a very good friend of mine and it took me quite some time to finish it, because it never really felt just right. But i finished it now and it's my gift to her. Roxy, enjoy ^^

Also... SQ, please, don't hate me :D I actually love Swan Queen quite a lot and it's the reason i started watching OUaT in the first place, but this is not one of the stories that end well for Emma... But this was NOT meant as any kind of hate between ships...

And on that note... Anything you'd like to say, positive or otherwise, is always welcome. ^^


End file.
